Should've Listened
by Oshiu Sama
Summary: On HOLDSaturn has laid her glaive down and now she is the personal protector to the King and Queen. Her childhood friend, Heero is back in the picture, but something has changed between them... he's working for the enemy
1. Prologue

(a/n: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon... also, this story is for a friend of mine. He wanted me to write him a story and here it is. I hope that he and everyone likes it... it would have been up sooner, but you know how things are when you have school... on with the story!)

Prologue

_I had given up the Sailor job, considering I was tired of being reborn after every battle. Now, I was the King and Queen's bodyguard... their personal protector. I just started about a month ago, considering the changes I had to make. Right now, the Queen is giving a speech to the people of Crystal Tokyo. My gray eyes wonder about the area, looking at the people who are attending. Haruka and Michiru are onstage, sitting next to the King. I wonder why they came back from vacation so early. I turn around and head towards the stairs. I guess you can say that I'm bored at the moment._

_"Saturn..." _

_I place my index finger on the ear piece in my right ear. "What, Haruka? Is something wrong?" _

_"No, I just didn't see you on the balcony. The King wanted to know if-"_

_"I'm fine, I'm just going to the bathroom. Is that too much to do on my own?"_

_The line went quiet and I headed towards the stairs again. The King was always worried about me... ever since the day I decided to put my Glaive down. "Always take note to your surroundings." that was his matto. I guess you can say we had our differences. I like to live my life on the edge while he loved to play it safe. Suddenly, an uneasy feeling comes over me. I turn towards the balcony and walk over to it. I look up and see nothing... then I look below..._

_A Sniper..._

_"Haruka... there's a sniper on the fourth balcony! Get the Queen DOWN!"_

_The shot echoes throughout the Great Hall as well as screams. Thankfully, the Queen wasn't hurt. I run down the stairs and enter the fourth balcony. I look around and there he is... the Sniper. Short brown hair, cold blue eyes... a soldier of the Earth Alliance. I must say, he got through our guards without fail._

_"You can't escape now."_

_A smirk... that is what I see. He steps back and suddenly jumps off the balcony. Shit! I run over and look over the edge... he's gone. With a deep sigh, a place my index finger on my earpiece and state, "We got ourselves a runner."_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

The Encounter

The dark skies rumbled as lightening rolled arcross the heavens. Serenity sighed and walked back inside the Palace. She continued to walk over to the door and headed down the hall to the meeting that her husband was giving. She wanted to know who wanted her dead... she had the right to know. She came upon the door and listened to them talking.

"So, the Sniper was from Earth Alliance?" Setsuna asked.

Endymion looked at the young woman who leaned against the wall. She wore a red jumpsuit with black tennis shoes and black gloves. A black scraf covered her mouth, making it impossible to see her expressions clearly. "Saturn... are you sure that-"

"King Endymion, he wore the symbole on his jacket. It was clear that he works for the Earth Alliance. It's also clear that someone wants the Queen dead. They may come after you as well." She didn't make eye contact with anyone in the room... she just stood there with her eyes closed and her back against the wall. Her arms were crossed over her chest, something that she had inherited from her father.

"Saturn is right, Endymion. If so, it looks like Relena may attack (okay, I'm sorry to all the Relena fans, but she has to be the bad guy. She didn't exist in my last story and Milyardo has changed a lot! so if you want to stop right here, I understand... other than that, continue reading) soon. Earth Alliance has already broke the peace treaty with us." Michiru stated.

Saturn stood on her feet and headed towards the door. "I have to leave. I have to scan the monitors for anything suspicious and not to mention, I believe the Queen would like to be in here to listen to the conversation." she stated, opening the door. Serenity looked at Saturn as she passed.

At her apartment, Saturn took off her scraf and went into the kitchen. She had a job and that was to protect the King and Queen. She tossed the cap across the counter and took a sip of the coke. She hated the fact that he had gotten away so easily.

The door closed and the officer looked at sniper. " Miss Relena wants to talk with you." he stated. The sniper didn't say anything to the officer, he just walked by. He opened the door and looked at the young woman who stood in front of the balcony window. Her long light brown hair hung freely as her hands sat behind her back. "You've disappointed me, Heero. I thought you would take care of it." she said, coldly. Heero looked passed her and replied, " One of Serenity guards was on the fifth balcony. I didin't know about it until it was too late. I'm going back into the Palace tonight and kill them personally." Relena turned around and looked at Heero. "You will? And what will that bring?" She asked, walking up to him. "It will bring the people of the world to reality of the fact that Queen Serenity is a fake." he said. Relena smiled and turned around. " Good... go and get ready for the night. Duo will go as your backup. If he's a problem to you, kill him. I don't like weaklings in my army." she stated. Heero said nothing, turned around and walked out of the room. His cold blue eyes wondered the atmosphere in the hall. He had to kill them, no matter what.

Night fell over the Palace and the atmosphere was silent. Footsteps echoed as darkness surrounded her. She was on late night duty, one of many passions of being the Warrior of Destruction. She stopped, sensing something. She turned her head and noticed that in one area of the hall, there was light. She walked towards it and saw the bright full moon. She looked up and sighed. Loving this dangerous life was everything to her.

He stood behind the piller and stared at the young woman who stood on the balcony. He had never seen her before... or had he? He couldn't have any witnesses. He took out his gun and pointed in her direction. With one shot, he could finish what he started.

Saturn smirked as the silence became uneasy. " Do you plan on shooting me now or after you try to kill the King and Queen?"

Heero stood there in shock. No matter, he stepped into the light and replied, " I was going to kill you after, but I can't have any witnesses." Saturn turned around and the shot rung throughout the hall. She had dodged it completely, kicking him in his leg. She pinned him to the floor, her silver revolver gleaming in the moonlight. " You picked the wrong night to step into this Palace, Sniper." she stated with a smirk. Heero looked into her eyes. Something that women never carried: coldness and rage. "So, are you going to pull the trigger or what? If not, I have a duty to carry out." he stated. Saturn glared at him and stood up. " Alright... if you can pass me... or kill me, you can carry out your duty." she stated. Heero liked her already. He stood up and took stance. " Ready when you are... oh, I hope that you don't expect me to go easy on your just because you're a woman." he said. Saturn placed her sliky black hair into a bun and stated, " I hope that wasn't the case."

He sat in the car, looking up at the Palace. He was bored to no reason and he wanted something to do. He looked at his watch and sighed. " What is taking him so long? I mean, all he has to do is go in, shoot two people and come back out. It's not a James Bond mission." he thought, getting out of the car. He walked over to the gate and noticed that no one was there guarding it. " These people are seriously stupid." he thought, walking in. He headed up the stairs and hoped to find Heero walking out...

Saturn threw Heero across the floor and stood above him. Heero looked up at her, a smirk upon his face. "I must say, you have some skill for a woman." he stated, standing up. Saturn returned the smirk and replied, "Well, there is more where that has come from." Heero stood there, looking at her. "So, are we going to dance... or fight?" she asked. Heero ran towards her, pulling out a knife from out of his pocket. Saturn dodged it and turned to the left. She smirked sinisterly and said, " Can't lose to a woman, huh?" Heero chuckled and stated, "No, I just have something to do and you're in the way." He ran after her again, but Saturn grabbed his arm and disarmed him. She looked at the knife and tossed it across the floor. "You have two seconds to get out of here." she stated. Heero looked at her and asked, " And what if I don't?" Saturn took out her silver revolver and pointed it at him. " Then, I'll make you leave the hard way." she stated. Heero stepped back onto the balcony as she walked forward. "Is there anything you like to say before I send you to Hell?" she asked. Heero stood there, " yeah, tell your King and Queen that I'll be back to kill them." and with that he tossed another hidden knife towards her. The knife's edge slid across Saturn's right cheek and she glared. She looked around and heard footsteps behind her. He was going after the other knife! She raced after him and noticed that she wasn't going to make it. She pulled the trigger, knocking the knife into another direction. Saturn then jumped into the air and grabbed Heero. She flipped him over her and watched him fly across the floor.

Duo paused as Heero passed him. "Come on, we have a problem." he stated, picking him up. Heero looked at Duo and asked, " What did you do this time?" Duo laughed nervously, but looked behind him when he heard footsteps. " Let's just say that I triggered the alarm." he replied. Heero groaned and looked back at the young woman. " This isn't over." he thought, running behind Duo.

Setsuna and Michiru ran over to Saturn, who was looking at the blood on her hand. She realized that she was skilled, but her plan wasn't thought well enough. She looked at them and replied, " We have to get a new alarm system." Haruka suddenly appeared and looked at them. " Is everyone okay? Saturn what-" Saturn turned and walked towards the door. " I'm going for a walk."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

The Plan, the Dance and the Real Truth

Heero sat in his apartment that morning. He couldn't figure out why the young woman from last night caught his eyes. He looked out the window and sipped his coffee. He knew that Duo had messed up everything and that Relena was going to have his head. He looked at the newspaper that sat on the table. What was he suppose to do? He had already failed twice in his mission. He placed his head on the table and sighed. " I wish that you were here." he thought. He stood up and went to his bedroom. He oepened the nightstand's drawer and looked at the picture of him and his childhood friend. He slightly smiled as he faintly remembered the days of his childhood. She was always his better half. Everything that he wasn't, she was. He sat down on the bed and looked at the picture. The phone rung throughout his room and he looked at it. He let out a rough sigh and picked it up. "It's about time you answered my call! Dude, where have you been? I've been calling since last night!" Duo snapped. Heero looked at the picture and then placed it in the drawer. "Listen, I just got some info on tonight's Ball." Duo stated.

"So, what about it?"

"Well, apparently the King and Queen are throwing it, and everyone is invited. They won't expect anything and it's the perfect way to take them out."

Heero looked at the clock on his wall. " What time?"

"Around 6pm. Relena wants you there. I'm telling you man, if we mess this up now, she'll have our heads."

Heero hung up the phone and walked over to the window. He only hoped that he would be able to get the job over and done with so he could get on with his life.

Saturn looked at Endymion as he read over the book. "So, you plan on going on with the Ball? Are you sure that is a wise idea, Endymion?" she asked. He looked at her, his eyes showing worry. "I don't need to hear that speech again. Listen, the only one you need to worry about is the Queen. I'll be fine." she told him. She stood up and headed to the door. " Tell me, Saturn. Do you plan on wearing a dress or something of your own?" he asked. Saturn looked at him with a smirk. " I think I'll go in my style. Dresses aren't me and you know that." she told him. Endymion placed the book on his desk. " I perfered if you wore a dress... just in case if something were to happen." Endymion said. Saturn rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Fine... I'll wear a dress, but that doesn't mean it'll be in good condition if anything happens tonight." she stated in a fact tone.

That night, Heero sat in his car, wondering what he should do. Though, he wore a disguise, he wondered if the 'protector' from the other night would notices him. He got out, figuring that it was best to get it over with. He placed the gun against his back and headed inside. He only hoped that Duo wouldn't screw up everything again.

Saturn sat at the bar, she hated wearing dresses. It wasn't her at all. The black, off the shoulder dress was the only one that she would wear. She looked at the bartender and smiled. "Why aren't you on the dance floor, Miss Saturn?" he asked. Saturn shrugged and replied, " You know how I am. It's-"

"Not your style." he stated. Saturn nodded in amusement and looked around the ball. She looked in the far distance and gasped. "It can't be..." she thought, getting up out of her seat.

Heero sighed as he leaned against the wall. He hated these places. He only went because he had to do his job. He looked around and noticed the King and Queen. "I can't do it now... there's too many people." he thought.

"Heero?"

That voice... he could have sworn he heard his childhood friend's voice. " No... she's far away... on the other side of the-"

"It's you! Heero!" He turned around and looked at the young woman. "Hotaru?" he questioned as she hugged him. "How long has it been? Five yrs?" she asked, looking at him. Heero couldn't believe it. His best friend was here..."How did you get here? I thought you moved five yrs ago?" he asked. Saturn shut her mouth and thought about it... the real reason why she had moved back was the fact that she had to protect the King and Queen. "Well, I decided that I just couldn't leave all the good memories behind." she replied, finally. Heero smiled at her and asked, " Just why are you wearing a dress? It's not like you to wear one." he stated. Saturn looked at him. "Well..." she looked around and spotted Endymion. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to them. " My Adopted brother wanted me to wear it." she stated, looking up at him. " Your adopted brother?" Heero asked. This was a damper on his plan. "Umm... yeah... her father didn't want her to stay in Tokyo alone so... he asked me to look after her." Endymion stated. Heero smiled weakly, trying to figure out how he was going to fix his plan to kill Endymion and his wife. " Will you excuse me, Hotaru... I have to call someone. It's very important." he stated. Saturn watched him walk off and Endymion asked, " what was that about?" Saturn looked at Endymion and said, " Well, Heero was my childhood friend and he doesn't know the truth... I had to make something up... I couldn't tell him,'hey, I'm a princess turned protector and I'm protecting the King and Queen'.Do you realize how weird that sounds?" Endymion sighed and looked around the ballroom. " Listen, I better go find Serenity. Keep your eyes open." he stated. Saturn nodded and watched the King walk off.

Heero picked up his cellphone and used a speed dial button. "Duo here..."

"Duo, we got a problem... we can't go through with the plan."

"Heero, what's wrong with you? What do you mean we can't go through with the plan?"

"My childhood friend is here..."

"Whoop-di-doo! What does she have to do with the plan?"

"Her adopted brother is that damn King."

"Heero, the key word is _adopted_... are you okay? Did you mix your liquor with your meds again?"

"Duo, you know good and well that I don't take meds. I just can't do something like that to her... we're childhood friends."

Duo sighed and growled. " DUDE! You haven't seen her in like FIVE YRS! Open your eyes man!"

Heero hung up the phone and sighed. Duo was right... he had to face the fact...

"Heero? Is everything okay?" he heard.

Heero turned around and looked at Saturn. "I have to go... the office just called me and told me that something was wrong with our system... I'll see you around?" Saturn nodded and watched as Heero disappeared in the crowd. She sighed and turned around, heading to the guest room. She couldn't stand the dress... she had to get out of it.

She changed into her adoring attire and looked at herself in the mirror. "Saturn..." She turned her head and looked at Haruka. "What is it this time?" she asked, fixing her jumpsuit. She looked at the black tube top and smiled. She placed her arms in the short sleeves and heard, " Endymion told me about your childhood friend. Five yrs can change people..." Haruka stated. Saturn zipped the jumpsuit half way up and grabbed her gloves. "So, are you going to give me a speech too?" Saturn asked, pulling the gloves on her hands. Haruka folded her arms. " No, I'm not... I think you're old enough to undertstand that if you're not careful you get hurt." she explained. Saturn wrapped the scarf around her mouth and looked at the mirror. "Why do you-"

"Always wear this scarf? It belongs to my father. It's the only thing that I have left to remember him by." Saturn walked out of the room and headed back downstairs.

Everyone left, talking to each other about how great the Ball was. Saturn crossed her arms and looked at the people passing. "It's quiet..." she thought. She turned around and headed back in, her black hair flowing freely in the wind. She figured that she had scared off the sniper.

Heero climbed over the balcony and looked at the sleeping woman in the bed. He smirked and noticed that she was the one he had trouble with. Now, he had the chance to kill her. He took out his knife from his back pocket. He walked over to her and took in a deep breath... the scarf... he had to know who she was. He pulled off her scarf and stepped back..."It can't be... Hotaru?" he thought, a struck of horror on his face.

Saturn opened her eyes slightly and noticed the knife. She quickly grabbed her revolver from under her pillow and jumped out of bed. " Heero?" she whispered. Heero couldn't believe it... his childhood friend... was working for the King and Queen? No... it was impossible! No way in hell that his best friend was...

"You're working for Relena, aren't you? I should have know... when you excused yourself to make that phone call... So... is this the life you choose? Well, I hate to say it, but I won't allow you to kill them... You'll have to kill me first..."


	4. Chpater Three

Chapter Three:

Broken Friendship and the Plan of Destruction

Saturn sat in her room as the sun rose over the Palace. The light cast a ray over her back, causing her eyes to look even colder then before. She looked up when she heard the door open. Endymion, Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru stood in the doorway. She looked into the eyes, everyone horrorifed to the sight they were looking at. Bruises and the small cut on her cheek covered her face and body. " Saturn are you-" She looked at the gun and then placed it on the nightstand.

Endymion stood upright and said, " It's going to rain today... if you want, you may take the day off." Saturn looked up and said nothing. Silence was the only thing that could explain how she felt at the moment: Betrayl and Revenge... that was the only things on her mind. She stood up and everyone moved out of her way. She slowly walked down the hall, her scarf in her left hand. In her right hand, was the picture of her and Heero... five yrs ago...

Heero tossed the glass bottle across the room, watching it smash against the wall. His cold blue eyes glared at the picture in the darkness. His only thing that he hung onto was now the enemy... he couldn't believe it! His eyes moved to the door that was opening, letting the sun's morning rays into the room. Duo stood there, looking at his partner. "Heero, I know you don't want to hear this but... you have to move on. You didn't know she was working under them." he stated. Heero looked back at the picture and replied, "I should have said something... I should have called her..." He picked up the picture and then took out his lighter. He opened it and watched as the picture burned, causing light to illuminate the room. "She's nothing to me now..." he whispered, the flame causing a glow upon his face.

Saturn stood in the rain, at the bridge. She looked at the picture in hand and felt disgust come over her. Her only link to the real world... she felt it all slip away. She torn it in half and watched as the two pieces fall down to the river below. She couldn't believe it... she pulled out her revolver and looked at it. She knew now the truth behind it all... " He's nothing but an enemy and if he comes close or near the King and Queen... he'll have to die..."

Endymion heard his chamber door open and looked up. " Saturn, is something the matter? You don't seem to be-"

"I know who the sniper is... His name is Heero Yuy... he was my best friend."

Endymion seriously looked at her. " _Was _your best friend?"

"He works for Relena... he'll have you and the Queen killed for sure now. But... I have a plan... please... hear me out..."

Heero opened the door to Relena's office and noticed that she wasn't anywhere in sight. "Miss Relena?" he said. Silence came about the room and he closed the door. He headed down the hall and saw Duo. "Do you know where Miss Relena has gone?" Heero asked. "She went to that Press Conference that those Royal Idoits are having. She didn't tell me why, but my guess is she's forming a plan. I was on my way there, do you want to come along?" Duo stated.

Saturn hoped that the plan would go well. She checked her Revolver and listened to the Queen's speech. She peeped from behind the curtain and took in a deep breath. She then scanned the audience and noticed Heero in the third balcony. A smirk came to her face and she pointed her Revolver. She pulled the trigger and...

Heero, Duo and Relena stood up. Everyone else raced out of the Conference Hall, screaming and crying. Heero looked at the young woman who was on the stage, standing before the Queen's dead body. "Hotaru..." he thought.

"I like her... get her before she leaves." Relena stated. Duo nodded and disappeared from the balcony. Heero didn't understand... he thought she was working for them.

Saturn smeared the blood on Serenity cheek and chuckled. "I guess you didn't see that coming... too bad... you should have know that you would die one way or another." She stood up and began her walk towards the curtains. "Hold it right there." She turned her head and looked at Relena and Heero. Duo stood before her, his gun pointing at her. "I'm impressed with your work. You were able to kill the Queen with ease... but it took my men two days to pull off something. Do tell me how you did it." Relena stated. Saturn smirked and looked at Heero. " You take them down before they even find out the truth. When they do, it may be too late. Your men probably didn't think to let themselves get close to them. Now, if you'll excuse me... I have a Revolver to clean." she said. Duo glared at her.

"I have a job for you, Assassin."

" I'm not an Assassin. I just happen to kill for a living."

"How about you work for me... King Endymion still needs to be taken out and you look like the person for the job."

Saturn looked at Heero and then at Duo. " If you tell your lacky to get that damn gun out my face. Then maybe I'll work under you."

Duo lowered his gun and Saturn walked offstage. She walked up to Relena and stated, " Just note that if you mess with me, I'll blow your fucking head off."

That night, Saturn walked out of Relena's office. She had nothing to say them, but this sudden 'job' of hers would be the trick for sure. She turned the corner and saw Heero, on the balcony. She said nothing, her face with a blank expression. She walked passed him and heard, " I don't understand it. Why did you kill her if you were working for her?" Saturn turned her head. " Are you jealous that you couldn't do it? That you weren't the one to pull the trigger and watch the blood form on the stage? Well, you have to understand that when someone better comes around and does a better job, you have to let them... unless you can prove better." she explained. Heero looked at her with a cold stare. "What? You think you're better then me now? Just because you killed the Queen?" he asked. Saturn looked passed him at the city. He didn't know the truth.

" I'm leaving. I have to go clean my Revolver and I need my sleep. I'll see you in the morning." she stated, walking to the door. Heero turned his gaze back to the view of the city. He didn't understand it. Suddenly, she was on the Earth Alliance side. He shrugged his shoulders and went to his office. He would get his jacket and go on home.

Saturn opened the door to her apartment and turned on the light. She threw her gloves on the couch and headed to the back. She had everything plan out. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine... How is everything on your end?"

A wicked smirk came to her face as she replied, " Perfect..."

That morning...

Saturn turned over and looked at the clock on her nightstand. She didn't want to get up, but she was undercover at the moment. She got up and turned on the radio. She then went over to the bathroom and cut on the shower. She pulled the shades up and saw the undthinkable. "Heero?"

Yep.. he was right across the alley from her. "Now isn't that some shit." she thought. She went back into the bathroom and took off her pjs. She needed a nice hot shower at the moment, and she would probably need one later on that night. She stepped into the shower and sighed. Nothing in the world could take this nice, relaxing feeling away from her. She looked up at the shower head and wondered how she would destory Heero from the inside out... she smiled sinisterly and whispered, " the only way a woman can get to a man..."

Heero sat in his office and looked over the paperwork. He had never seen such a clean record like Saturn's. No criminal history, nothing like that and suddenly she had turned into a killing machine? Something was up... He looked up as the door opened. "Miss Relena wants us in her office. That new girl is here." Duo stated. Heero stood up and headed towards the door. He needed to hear from Saturn what was her reason for killing like that... even though he was pretty impressed. He walked down the hall with Duo and noticed a small crowd of guys by Relena's door. "Alright, break it up!" Heero snapped. The guys shattered and then Heero walked in. "Miss Relena, you wanted to see us?" he asked. Duo closed the door and looked around. "Where's the new girl?" he asked. "Oh, you mean Saturn. I sent her to your office, Heero. She wanted to talk to you about something. She said that you two grew up together. That's impressive... anyway, Duo, I have to talk to you about something, so you stay in here." Relena explained. Heero sighed and went back out the door.

He opened the door and stood there. There, sitting on his desk was Saturn. She wore a black tanktop and blue jeans. In her left hand was his lighter. "You know Heero... I don't understand it. You were such a good boy, but this is what you have become?" she asked, looking at the flame. Heero closed the door and replied, " Well, you have some explaining to do yourself. That means that you're hiding something as well. " Saturn looked at him with her gray eyes. She jumped down and placed the lighter on the desk. "Me? Have something to hid?" She walked over to him and pushed him up against the wall. She looked into his eyes and felt his heart crash against his ribcage. "The only thing I have to hide..." she whispered. She brushed her lips against his, trying to figure out how he would react. "Is my Revolver." She backed up and pushed him out of the way. She opened the door and looked back at him. "Oh, do you know that we live right across the alley from each other?" with that she gave him a quick smile and walked out into the dark hall. Heero stood there in shock, trying to figure out what she had done to him.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Three mnths, and the Seduction...

Saturn looked outside the window by her laptop. It had been three mnths since the Queen had 'died' and since she been back to the Palace. She had talked to Endymion earlier that wk, telling him that she may have to do the unthinkable just to get the information they needed. She typed in some keys and looked at the screen. Heero had been coming by every now and then, asking to borrow sugar and some other things. But, she knew that part of her plan had worked. She heard the doorbell ring and smiled. " He couldn't stay away..." she thought. She went to the door and took out the bow from her hair. She opened the door and looked at Heero. "Well, I must say... this is the third time this wk you've been over here. You mind explaining why you're over here this time or do I have to beat the shit out of you so you can tell me?" she asked. Heero looked at her and asked, " Did you get Relena's message?" Saturn looked at him with a blank expression. " The talking about the death of King Endymion or the one about Duo getting fired if he screwed up again?" she asked. Heero said nothing else and turned to walk away. "Oh, come on in. I was just about to make lunch." she said. Heero looked at her.

He sat on the couch and watched as she went into the kitchen. He wondered what she was making. Probably something small. She was always a light eater when it came to lunchtime. He looked around the front room and noticed the picture of her father and her. He wondered just exactly what was going on. He heard the sound of the knife hitting against the cutting board. He had been looking at her from his window, noticing the white tube top and the blue shorts that fitted her in a nice way. He walked over to the door of the kitchen and noticed that her hair was down. It was now or never…

Saturn looked at the knife in her hand, watching it as it cut through the tomato. She had opened the window, but no breeze came through. It was a hot ass summer and it bothered her. She didn't like hot weather at all, due to the fact that it made her nose stuffy. She cut through the tomato again and sighed out of frustration. There had to be wind somewhere around the Tokyo area. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her waist and hand.

"Relax..."

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips against her neck. " Don't worry about anything." he whispered, as he brushed his hand against her stomach. She turned her head, wanting to kiss him. She dropped the knife onto the counter and turned around. She placed her hands on his chest and kissed him forcefully. "He doesn't know what he's getting himself into..." she thought as he broke away. She looked into his eyes and smirked. "Can't handle the heat?" she asked. Heero chuckled and placed her on the counter. "I think I can handle it just fine." He kissed her again and grabbed her by her thighs, bringing her closer to him. He knew what he had to do... he had to seduce her... even if she was his friend... he had to get information out of her. " Tell me..."

Heero ran his hands up her thighs and listened to her sigh. "Tell you what?" she asked in a breathless voice. Heero smirked against her kiss and replied, " Tell me what you desire..." Saturn ran her hand down his chest and unbuttoned his pants. Uh oh... this isn't what he had planned. He had to think of something quick... something that would get him out of this... something that would make _her_ want more...

He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed; her breath short and her eyes gazed with lust. "Not today... not yet..." he whispered. Saturn looked at him. This was just her luck. He had stopped before she could make _him_ weak. Before she had the chance to _break_ him into pieces... there was always tomorrow...

She got down and walked into the front room. Heero followed her and they both went to the door. "Sorry if I messed up your day." He stated, looking at her. Saturn looked at him, her cheeks still flushed a bit. She opened the door and watched him walk out. "Tomorrow… I'm coming to your apartment." Heero looked at her with shocked eyes. Before he could say anything, she closed the door and smirked. This was the perfect plan… everything was coming together… she went over to her laptop and looked at the information on her former best friend. "A Sniper no doubt, but why are you in this business?" she thought.

_Well, I must say, Heero and Saturn have the same ideas in mind, but what's going to happen if one f them falls for the other? And why is Saturn on Relena's side? CAN WE GIVE THE READERS SOME DAMN ANSWERS!_


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Figure You Out

The next day, Saturn went to a cafe by herself. She figured that if Heero found out the truth about the whole plan she had created, he would seriously kill her without a doubt. She looked up at the sky and noticed that rain clouds were forming in the west. She then noticed the young man with the sunglasses on that sat outside. She sat next to him and looked at the people who were passing. "So, how is everything?" she heard. Saturn didn't make eye contact or anything... nothing that would give him away... "I'm fine... I haven't found out anything or what Relena plans to do. The only thing I know for sure is that she wants you dead as well." she stated. He placed the newspaper on his lap and looked at her. "Did you find anything else about your former friend?" he questioned. Saturn looked at him this time. She knew that now that everything was out in the open, she couldn't get attach. "Just the fact that he became Relena's personal Sniper about three yrs ago. The thing is I have no clue way... I may have to-"

"Don't get yourself into some shit that you can't get yourself out of. If you do that, it may result in disaster."

Saturn looked at him. "I know, I know... but there are _things _that I _have _to do just to get the information out of him. I have to go and get ready for the night. Do tell the Queen that everything is okay and that she shouldn't leave the Palace unless she _really _has to." Saturn got up and headed down the street. She had to get herself together before the night came along. She had to do everything in her power to seduce and not to fall in love with him at the same time.

Heero opened the door to Relena's office. "Duo said you wanted to see me?" he asked. Relena looked at her personal Sniper and smiled. " I hear that you and Miss Saturn are friendly with one another." she stated. Heero's eyes widen in shock. Could she have known about... "I was trying to get information out of her. For some odd reason, I don't think that the Queen is dead." Heero said, trying to cover up his real reasons. Relena got up and walked over to him. "Oh? And when were you going to tell me of this, Heero Yuy?" she asked. Heero looked away from her as she stood before him. " I was going to tell you when I did get the information out of her." he stated. Relena tiptoed and kissed him lightly. " Make sure you do report back to me after tonight... that's if anything happens. I want to know the truth about her." she whispered in his ear. Heero stood there in silence as she walked back to her desk. He felt like he was doing wrong... like he was _cheating _on Saturn. He stood there, trying to figure out what the hell he was saying...

"Cheating? We're not even together! Sure, I went to her house and seduced her in the kitchen, but.. that doesn't mean we're together... right?"

"Heero... Earth to Heero."

Heero looked at Relena. "Sorry, I was thinking about something. You were saying?" Relena raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "Umm... what time do you think you can come into work the 6th of July?" she asked. Heero looked out the window, trying to ignore her. " I'm not sure... I thought that was my day off?" he stated. Relena fixed the papers on her desk. "Well, I don't want the King to live too long." she stated, giving him a hint.

That night...

Saturn looked in the mirror at her reflection. She knew exactly what she had to do tonight, and if everything went to plan, she could save the King from actually getting killed. The phone rung throughout the house. She picked it up and heard Haruka. "Be careful tonight. I know there are somethings you can't avoid, but always be careful." Saturn looked at her father's scarf that laid across the chair, located in the corner of her room. "I understand..." she stated. She hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket. She headed out and hoped that everything would go right.

The doorbell sounded and he raced over to it. He only hoped that everything would be smooth... nothing else. He opened the door and looked at Saturn. She wore a red tubetop, that was hidden under a black jacket. She also wore faded blue jeans that fit her nicely. Her hair hung freely about her face and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Well, I must say, you have a nice place." she said, walking in. Heero closed the door and knew that something was up. Saturn walked around and then looked at him. "So, how was your day?" she asked. Heero forced a smile and replied, " the same ol' shit." Saturn chuckled and sat on the couch. She had to make the timing right... no matter how bad things got.

Heero went into the kitchen and grabbed the two glasses of soda of the counter. He couldn't put his finger on the problem, but something was going to happen... he just had to figure it out. He walked back out and saw that Saturn had placed her jacket on the coatrack. He handed her the glass and smiled. "So, I guess we should start from the beginning. So, why did you come back?" he asked. Saturn looked into her glass and whispered, " My father passed away three yrs ago... I had to come back. I wasn't ready to live by myself just yet... But.. I've gotten use to it now..." Heero placed his glass down and whispered, " Sorry... I-" She shook her head and looked at him. " Enough about me... just was did you join up with Relena?" she stated. Heero looked out the window and said nothing. "Oh, come on... we're all people of killing other people." she joked. Heero still said nothing... What could he say? The real truth?

"Hey, where's the bathroom?"

Heero pointed down the hall and she got up. She cloesed the door and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to do this right. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "Make it count..." she told herself, opening the door. She walked into the front room and saw Heero sitting on the couch. She walked over to him, kissed him slightly and walked right into his kitchen.

_I like your pants around your ft_

_And I likethe dirt that's on your knees_

_And I like the way you still say please_

_when you're looking up at me_

_You're like my favorite damn disease..._

Saturn closed the door to the fridge and then looked at the counter. She turned around and saw Heero there. She opened her mouth to say something, but Heero cut her off. He pushed her up against the counter, kissing her forcefully. He had to have her. If he didn't, only God knew what was to happen. He could feel her hands on his chest as he placed his hands on the small of her back. He broke away from her and heard...

"Please..."

_And I love the places that we go_

_And I love the people that you know_

_And I love the way you say 'no'_

_Too many lines in a row_

_I love the powder on your nose..._

He kicked the door open to his room, holding on to her. He didn't want to understand what was going on with him... he just knew that the both of them liked it. He then shut the door and Saturn broke away from him. She ripped opened his shirt and looked into his cold blue eyes. "Oh, we're going to hell for this." she whispered, a smirk on her rogued lips. Heero chuckled and kissed her teasingly. "Well, that's the price you pay... And who gives a damn?" he whispered back.

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard_

_Just to figure you out(2)_

He placed her on the bed and looked into her gray eyes. He hadn't done anything to deserve her, but for some strange reason, she was in his arms. She looked at him with puzzled eyes. "Are you..." She traced her hands down his bare chest and noticed the larger scar on his shoulder. "What happened?" she asked. Heero looked at her, grabbed her hand and placed it in his. He kissed the palm and whispered, " it doesn't matter... the only thing that matter is the fact that we're together." Saturn, for some odd reason, came to reality and snapped, " we can't do this!" She pushed him off of her and sat up. She looked out the window, trying to regain her sanity. She knew something like this would happen. She knew exactly what would happen if she continued with this... plan.

_I love my hands around your neck..._

Heero wrapped his left hand around her neck gently and kissed her cheek. " Don't resist... espeically when you want it." he whispered in her ear. Saturn closed her eyes, feeling just how bad it was true. She couldn't just let him take her with ease. He undid her pants and turned her around. She looked into his eyes; they were telling him everything but what he needed to know. His eyes soften as he laid her back down on the bed. "Just... let me hold you..." she heard. She closed her eyes as he kissed her jawline and traced down to her neck. There was so much more to him then the person she use to know. She placed her hands in his brown hair and whispered, "Go ahead and stop toturing me." Heero chucklked heartily, loving her defeat. He pulled the 'shirt' off of her and through it across the room. Nothing in the world could hold him back from having her. He realized just how much he _really _did love her...

Saturn turned her head and sighed as he traced her stomach. "Keep it going..." she thought out loud. Nothing in the world could explain this. She bit her lip as Heero kissed her stomach. " This isn't fair, you know..." she stated, breathless. Heero looked up at her as she sat up. "Not fair?" he questioned, meeting her eyes. She turned him over and placed a kiss on his lips. "You still have your pants on..." Heero looked at her as she smirked. Heero then turned her over and replied, " you'll have to wait. Nothing is going to stop me from finishing what _you _started." Saturn felt him slide her pants off her thighs and she blushed a bit. She really had not been naked in front of anyone before. Heero noticed and smirked wickedly. "New to this, love? Well, I must say... this will be a new experience for you..." He knew he would love every moment of it. Her sighs... her screams... everything... She kissed him passionately and whispered, "then prove it to me."

Saturn held on, she really didn't know what else to do. Heero just held her there, telling her that she would thank him later for the gift she was recieving. She opened her mouth, a loud sigh escaping. She then felt his lips brush against hers as he moved within her. She had no choice but to claim her defeat. He had won the battle... but not the war. She closed her eyes, whispering his name.

Heero couldn't hold himself anymore. He had to let her feel the love he had for her. He was dying on the inside to let her know the truth. His dark eyes opened to look at her. She was beautiful in it all, but she looked at him with pleading eyes. He had to... he just...

Saturn held onto him tighter as he let himself go. She screamed out his name and felt his grip tighten around her waist. There was nothing in the world that could explain the pleasure he had given her. Heero laid on her chest and she could hear him trying to catch his breath. She brushed her lover's bangs back and whispered, "thank you..." Heero looked up at her and saw that smirk of hers. Heero kissed her forehead and slide out of her. Though he didn't get anything out of her... well, information wise, he realized that he got something more important back from her... her love for him. He laid back on his pillow and felt her hand on his chest. He then looked at her head that laid on his shoulder. He held her hand and whispered, "get some sleep... you need it."

Saturn laid there and looked at the plain wall by the door. This changed everything now... she had to get the information of him... she had to know Relena's plans... she had the right to know. She looked up at him and saw that he was fast asleep. She then settled her head back on his chest. She would leave at day break and clean herself up. She couldn't let them know the truth. Soon after that... she would go to Relena and convince her that Heero was working for the King and Queen...

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard_

_Just to figure you out(2)_

_Well, isn't that some shit! Let's hope everything gets cleaner in the next chapter..._


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

The Clincher

Heero opened his eyes and looked around. He looked down next to him and saw that Saturn wasn't there. He threw the covers off of him and walked to the bathroom, swinging the door wide open. "Damnit, Heero! Shut the damn door!" Saturn snapped, peeping from the shower curtain. He shut the door and shook his head. What was he thinking? He was crazy thinking that she was going to leave him and tell Relena something false about him. He sat on the bed and looked out the window. What was he to do? He heard the door open and he looked at. "Sorry, I-" She kissed him softly, pushing him down. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "My loving pilot... what is the matter?" she whispered. Heero looked at her. "Pilot? How did you know-"

"I looked on the internet for your information. You know me... especially when it comes to new work."

Heero kissed her neck and whispered, "You're always into something."

Saturn chuckled and whispered back, "you should know. We grew up together."

Heero placed his hand in the small of her back. "Tell me something Saturn..."

She looked at him as she got up. "Yes?"

"Do you love me? Or are you just doing this to me out of fun?" he asked, sitting up.

Saturn looked at him with soft eyes. She ran her hand through his bangs and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Heero." she whispered. He watched as she headed to the bathroom. He grabbed her towel and Saturn held it on her. " Hey!" she pouted. Heero showed his smirk, the one that meant that he was thinking of something. He pulled her over to him and Saturn smiled, "you're naughty."

Endymion sat in his chambers, trying to figure out if Saturn was okay. He knew that she was going through some things and that she was on a mission, but he only hoped that everything was okay. He looked up as he heard the door open. "Serenity? I thought you were in bed." he said, getting up. Serenity looked out the window and stated, " She needs our help. I can feel it. She may be in deep trouble." Endymion stood beside her and gazed into the garden. "She's like a daughter to me... for the pass few months, I've been worried about her. She's stopped calling, stopped coming by to see us. I think she may have become too involved with that... pilot." he explained. Serenity looked at her husband and asked, " And you think that you have a clean slate?" Endymion looked at her and asked, "What's that suppose to mean?" Serenity smiled and stepped forward. "If memory serves me correctly, you were the bad boy image. Stealing innocent girls' hearts, putting me down, calling me 'Meatball Head', need I say more?" Endymion hugged her and replied, " the last part was from the heart. You know that I loved you then and I still love you. The thing is..." he paused and felt her grip tighten. " You just wish the best for her. She's just like a daughter to all of us. Even though she is the strongest... she needs us the most." she whispered to her husband. Endymion parted from his love and looked out the window. "Serenity... you do realize what we have to do." Serenity looked at him. " You do realize that we may put her at risk of being caught." she stated. Endymion looked at her with sad eyes. That was the problem. If she were caught, she could be kill. Serenity placed her hand on his chest and replied, " I call for a meeting. We have to get her out of there."

Saturn pulled on her shirt and looked at Heero who was fast asleep. She grabbed her shoes and headed to the door. She hated to do this, but she had to. She had to save her King and Queen. She sighed, opening door. She looked back again, this time with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Heero... but I have to do this." she whispered.

She got in the car and sat there. She couldn't believe what she had done. It was strictly business in the beginning, but as the months passed, she had fallen deep in love with him. He stared at the outside world, trying to figure out what she had done to herself. She then felt something on her cheeks and she wipped it. She looked at her hand and saw the tear. "I'm... crying?" she thought. She hadn't cried in such a long time that she had forgotten how it felt. She closed her eyes, turning her head. She had to toughen up. No matter how deep she was in love with Heero, she had to. She took in a deep breath and turned on the car. She would do this for the best of them.

Endymion pulled on his trademark dark green jacket as he headed for the Palace door. He had to go and find her, no matter the cause. He stopped in the middle of the hall and saw Serenity at the door. "Here," she stated, placing the black sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. She smiled as she remembered the past times. " Alright now, Chiba Mamoru. You come back home. Understand?" she stated. Endymion chuckled a bit and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later."

Saturn opened the door and looked around Relena's room. She wasn't even there. She looked around again, walking in further. She had to tell her, no matter what. She stood in the middle of the room and heard, "Looking for someone?" she was about to turn around when suddenly she felt a gun to her head. "Duo, I have no time to play games with you." she told him. Duo looked at her, admiring her lovingly. " No time to play? That's too bad..." he grabbed her by the waist, turning her around. "Because I want to." (Alright, sorry Duo fans, but it works with the story.) She turned her head, trying to break free. " Let me go. I won't tell you again." Duo looked at her, seeing the fear in her eyes. A wicked smirk formed on his lips as he leaned forward. " You can't do anything." he stated. Saturn could feel tears in her eyes. She struggled again, trying to figure out why she couldn't break free. She turned her head and saw Relena. "Well, I bet Heero would be surprise to see this, eh, Miss Hotaru Tomoe... or should I say Agent Saturn?" Relena stated. She looked at her with shocked eyes. Suddenly, Duo threw Saturn on the floor and she looked up, seeing Heero in the doorway, his bangs covering his eyes. " Heero..." she whispered, tears finally flowing freely. Relena tiptoed and kissed Heero on the lips. Saturn turned away, angry at herself. "It hurts, doesn't it?" she heard Duo state. Duo placed handcuffs on her wrists and picked her up. " Take her to a cell... I'll figure out what to do with her later." Relena stated. Duo threw Saturn over his shoulder and carried out the order.

_Touch..._

Saturn glared at the wall, the chains on her wrists tight, bruising them. She stared at Duo who stood in the door. " If you had fallen for me, none of this shit would have happened. But I guess you like the very bad boys." he shut the door, leaving her there in the dark. The only light that was there was the moonlight, coming in from the skylight above her. She looked up at the skylight, tears running down her face. She closed her eyes tight and let out a terrible scream. She couldn't believe that she was so stupid for giving Heero her soft side. She had loved him and yet he had turned her in... then again, she was deciving him as well. " Why does love hurt?" she thought.

I'll stand for nothing less  
Or never stand again  
These are the limits when one's buried  
This body's left the soul

Heero looked out the window of his office, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. He had loved her, but he had to turn her in. "Heero," he heard behind him. He didn't turn around, he knew who it was. " You know you have a job to carry out tomorrow. She won't live to see it, so just get ready for the best." Relena told him. "For the best?" he thought, trying to figure out what it meant. He turned around and felt Relena's lips against his. He just had to get her out of his mind. He laid her on the desk, reaching for her shirt, but suddenly, Saturn's face was in his head. He pushed back, standing up, shock upon his face. Relena sat up, looking at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Heero's bangs covered his eyes, not trying to show her the truth. Relena frowned and stood up. "You're in love with her?" she asked. Heero looked at her. "No! She's nothing to me... Like you said, I just used her to get what we needed." he stated, quickly. Relena smiled and walked over to him. "That's right... then nothing should stop you from-" he turned away, walking to the door. " I better get ready for tomorrow." he told her.

_The brain needs oxygen  
Can't sneak around this bait  
His catacomb has got me by the chin  
This body's left the soul_

Saturn opened her eyes. She had figured that she fell to sleep for some reason. She had cried over and over again, feeling stupid... "You've got yourself into some shit now." she thought. She turned her head to the skylight and whispered, " what did I do to deserve this?" The door opened and she stared. She only hoped that it wasn't Duo. Her eyes soften, tears forming once she saw who it was. "Endymion..." she whispered. Endymion smiled, walked over to her with the key and unlocked the chains. She fell into his arms, holding onto him. "It's time to go home, Saturn. Your work is done." She looked up at him and then cried in his chest.

_Could we have known  
Never would I, help to nail down  
With nothing to gain  
Here's the clincher, this should be you_

Serenity ran to the room and opened the door. There sat Saturn, a blanket over her shoulders and a cup of tea in her hands. She also noticed bandages wrapped around her wrists. Endymion sat next to her, trying to calm her down. "Hotaru... you're alright." she stated. Saturn didn't move, but Endymion looked up at Serenity. " She's been like this for some time now. I think she may need some time a-"

"No..."

Serenity and Endymion looked at her. "This mission isn't over. He knows the truth and I have to finish this... even if I pull the trigger while killing _myself _on the inside." she told them, looking in the cup. Endymion looked at his wife. "Hotaru, you musn't-"

"My name isn't Hotaru... my name is Saturn. You know that, the both of you." she snapped slightly. She looked out the window, silence taking upon them. "You have a meeting in the morning, King Endymion. Please, understand that I will be there, just not really being seen." she stated. Endymion nodded and got up. Serenity walked behind her husband and closed the door. " She can't go on like this. Do you realize what's happening to her?" she whispered. Endymion leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. " Serenity... I know it's hard to hear, but she has to do this by herself. She's grown up now and everything, but the only way we can protect her is to be behind her all the way, without getting in her way." Serenity looked at the door. "So... all we can do is wait?" she asked. Endymion nodded and looked at the door as well.

That night, Saturn put on her old agent attire and pulled on her gloves. She looked at her Revolver and sighed. She would use it one last time, but not just to kill someone... to kill the very person she had loved and trusted. She picked it up and went to the balcony. "Leaving?" she heard. She turned around and looked at Endyimon. "I came to check up on you. I didn't think you would leave so soon." he stated. Saturn looked away, noticing the wind flowing around outside. " Endyimon... I have to do this. I have to take them out before something happens. Before someone else dies." she whispered, not really telling him the truth. Endymion walked up to her and wrapped the black scarf around her neck. "Well, do remember that you have a home. Nothing should keep you from coming back... even if you believe you shouldn't come back." he stated. Endymion showed her smile once she turned around. Saturn hugged him and whispered, " Thank you.. you mean a lot to me. Take care of everyone and make sure that baby of yours is in good hands." He watched her jump from the balcony and sighed. He walked over to the balcony and prayed to God that she would be safe. "Wait a minute, baby? What baby?"

_This happened to be never changing  
Holding inside, the phobia of you  
Made cold and crippled, ending it all_

Saturn kicked the door down to the office in which Relena worked. She looked around, the scarf covering her mouth. She slowly walked in, looking around. She then saw Duo in Relena's office and smirked. Now is was her turn. She kicked the door opened and pinned Duo to the desk. " Where the hell is he?" she asked. Duo glared at her. "How did you-" she placed the gun to his head and snapped, "Where is he and Relena!" Duo stared at her, fear from no where in his eyes. "They left for Tokyo this evening. They went to a hotel, but I don't know which one. She said something about killing someone at this meeting that happens in the morning." Saturn was in shock. "Endymion..." she thought. She stood up and walked over to the door. She looked out the window, noticing the sun rising. She only had a two hrs to get there. Duo chuckled, " bitch, you'll never stop them." She turned around and kicked him in the knee, causing him to fall. She placed her foot on his chest, glaring at him. "Bitch?" she questioned, pointing her Revolver at him. Her eyes were different: no pupil, just a dark gray vast of destruction in them. "The only bitch you'll see is yourself when you get to hell." she whispered, pulling the trigger. The blood passed across her face, smearing against her cheek. She wipped it off with her scarf and headed to the door. She would take Heero out... even if she was killed in the process.

Heero stood on the forth balcony, getting ready for the last shot of his career. He would quit after this... he would have done it earlier, but Relena would have him killed for sure. He looked at the gathering crowd and took in a deep breath. Relena was in the bathroom, doing only God knows what. He turned his head and noticed the Queen. He raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what was wrong with that picture.

Relena placed the rogue lipstick on her lips. She heard the door opened and said nothing. Suddenly, her eyes widen. "You should be dead." she stated, turning around, frowning. Saturn grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "You're all talk and no action. To think Heero is working for you. It's people like you that got my father killed. Now, I'm here to give you the one way ticket to hell." She pulled out her Revolver, her eyes narrowed. Relena began to chuckle and then broke out into a sinsiter laugh. "You can't do it... You'll never pull the trigger." Saturn smirked and replied, " you know, you're right. I won't pull it. I'll just beat the shit out of you!" She threw her across the floor and went after her. Relena kicked the gun out of her hand and slammed her against the floor. "Heero is good as his job, don't you think? I could see it in your eyes that you liked what he did to you." Relena whispered, wickedly. Saturn glared at her and kicked her. Relena hit the wall and looked at Saturn. " It hurts doesn't it? To know that the man you slept with was with your enemy?" Saturn grabbed Relena by the neck, strangling her. "Doesn't it hurt... to know that the very man you love has fallen for me?" she asked. Relena blacked out and Saturn let her go. She looked around the bathroom, trying to find her revolver. She then heard clapping from behind the door and knew that the conference was over. "Endymion..." she thought, racing out of the bathroom.

Heero looked at Endymion in the far distance, his gun in hand. He had to do it... no matter what...

Saturn raced up the stairs to the stage and saw Endymion. She raced out, forgetting what had happened the last time she was onstage. Teh black scarf untangled itself from around her neck as she ran towards Endymion...

Heero pulled the trigger...

Screams echoed in the Conference Hall and Heero stood there in silence, horror on his face. There in Endymion's arms was Saturn's dying body. He stepped back, trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

Endymion held Saturn as she fell to her knees. "Endymion..." she smiled at him. "Saturn, you better hold on." he told her, tears in his eyes. She frowned a bit, whispering, " the King isn't suppose to cry..." Haruka and Serenity raced out onstage and Endymion told them to call the ambulance. Haruka ran offstage and Endymion held Saturn's hand. "Serenity... please take care of Endymion... He will be a great father..." Serenity looked at Saturn. "What do you-" she paused and closed her eyes, tears coming down her cheeks. Saturn looked up at the ceiling and whispered. "I'm scared... I'm actually scared." Endymion swallowed and whispered, " there's nothing to be scared about... everyone is here with you." Saturn smiled softly and closed her eyes..."That's where you're wrong... I'm alone...and... I'll always be... alone..."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

Had a Chance

Endymion, Serenity, Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru sat in the waiting room, hoping and praying that everything would be okay. Endymion was the first to realize that they might just lose Saturn. Silence was about them, no one speaking of good times or bad. Everyone just sat there, staring into space as if they had all lost their souls. Haruka, however, was the first to get up, making everyone look at her. She looked out the window, two white doves passing by. She couldn't take it... the thought of losing her leader again. "She was a happy person..." Endymion stated, breaking the intense silence. They looked at him and Haruka slightly smiled. "Yes... she was... always getting into trouble, but always knew how to make us smile. She always looked at the brighter side of things... even if it cost something of equal value... but when she lost her father... to her... she felt like she lost apart of herself." Haruka turned her head to the window again. "Now, we feel the same way. Like we're losing apart of ourselves." Silence fell over them again as two nurses passed them. Serenity looked up and saw the doctor walking towards them. She stood up, as well as Endymion. Nobody was ready for any type of news...

Saturn opened her eyes and looked at the white ceiling. "I'm... Alive?" she thought. She looked over at the window that was slightly opened. She couldn't believe that the gods had spared her life once more. She smiled slightly and thought, "then again, I'm Death's daughter." she then looked up at the ceiling again, trying to figure out if everything was okay. She tried to sit up, but felt pain in her left shoulder. She placed her right hand on it and whispered, " He's alive..." She heard the door opened and saw Endymion in the doorway. "Endymion... you're okay." she stated. Endymion showed her his casual smile and closed the door behind him. " You gave us quite a scare, Saturn." he said. Saturn looked out the window. "As along as you're safe, I'm fine." Endymion sat in the empty chair next to the bed. " The doctor said that the damage done to your shoulder isn't bad. But, you'll probably be off the job until you get better." he told her. Saturn looked at him with a straight face. " And you did tell him that I was going back on the job right?" she asked. Endymion nodded, but added, " But, you are going to take some time off... that's an order from me to you." Saturn rolled her eyes and said, " fine." Endymion smiled and stood up. "Everyone is outside. Do you want to see them?" he asked going to the door. She looked at him and yawned a bit. "I'll tell them to see you tomorrow. You just need to get some sleep." Saturn nodded and turned her head to the window. She could feel sleep falling on her, but she didn't want to go. She yawned again and closed her eyes. "Maybe just for a few minutes." she whispered.

That night, Heero sat in his apartment, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. It was from the beginning when he thought it was best to avenge his parents death and work for Relena... that is what he concluded. But, he never thought that seeing Saturn again would change his judgement. Now, she was dead... or lying in the hospital dying. He couldn't believe he pulled the trigger. He thought she was gone... somewhere, far away from where the conference was. Now... it was his fault for causing her pain yet again. Just like he had done some many years ago when he left their friendship in a mess. He looked at the gun on the table and figured two things: a) he could kill himself and make it worse on Saturn... or b) he could kill her. He sighed and placed his hand over his eyes. What was he going to do?

Saturn sat there in bed, the moonlight coming from the window. She closed her eyes as the wind flaoted about the room. She knew that Heero was still out there somewhere, probably trying to come up with some plan to kill Endymion yet again. She opened her eyes and wondered just how everything was going at the Palace. Haruka was probably the most upset about the whole thing and Endymion... well, he had other things to worry about like finding a replacement of her until she got back in to the swing of things. Her gray eyes soften as she realized the tragic problem that fell upon her. She had did everything in her will to forget him, but she just couldn't do it. She heard the door open, figuring that it was a nurse. She turned her head and stared at the figure that stood in the doorway.

(alright think of some sappy instrumental)

"Heero..." she thought.

He stood there, trying to move. He looked away, the image of her there getting to him.

"What do you want?" she finally said, in a cold tone.

"I... Saturn, you should have never showed up."

"And what, watch you kill King Endymion? Please Heero, spare me that dumb shit. I did my job and once I'm out of this damn hospital, I'm coming after you."

Heero looked at her. He closed the door and stood beside the bed. "So, you'll come after me?" she heard him. Saturn glared at him, her gray eyes reshaping to darkness. "What? Are you going to take me out?" she asked. Heero pulled out the gun and held it against her forehead. "I hoped that this wouldn't happen. For years, I thought you were nothing like those other people. I hoped that our friendship would outlast everyone else's. But... now I see that we were meant to be enemies from the beginning."

"Go ahead, Heero... pull the damn trigger. All you'll be doing is a favor for me." she told him. Heero stared at her, tears filling his eyes (he's crying!) "What I told you before was true. I do love you, but if you are going to be some assassin who is going to try and kill King Endymion, then we will have to be enemies. Believe me, I did not want this, but you are the one who is doing this to us. If you love me Heero... you let everything be the way it is." Heero looked at her, tears falling down his cheeks. "So... this is it? We're over?" he asked. Saturn closed her eyes, trying not to show her tears. "Yeah... we're over... you had you're chance."

A month passed and Saturn was back at the Palace... but not working. She was still on leave, which made her days boring. She had not heard or seen Heero since that night at the hospital, but it didn't bother her. She now stood outside, looking up at the rain clouds that were coming in for the day. She had entrusted Haruka with her Revolver and she only prayed that it was in good hands. She looked down, and noticed Endymion and Serenity. She had just came back from the hospital and with good news at that. She smiled and walked inside. She headed down the hall, going to the ballroom. Tonight was the party for Serenity's birthday and Setsuna and Michiru were in charge of setting it up. Saturn opened the door and saw Setsuna on a ladder, trying to put the banner on the railing of the stairs. She then spotted Haruka and Michiru by the window, talking about the colors for it. Saturn walked over to the center of the ballroom floor and looked around. She could remember when she was young how she loved sliding across the floor in her socks. She smiled at the thought and took off her shoes. She walked over to one side and ran to the other, but slid across the floor. Haruka and Michiru looked at her.

"She's still the same, isn't she?" Michiru stated. Haruka nodded and looked towards the door. "Now, Saturn, what have I told you about doing that?" she heard. Saturn stood up straight and turned around. "Not to do it... Sorry, Endymion, but I couldn't help myself." Endymion chuckled and looked around the room. "I know... how are you doing today?" he asked her. Saturn shrugged, feeling a small pain in her shoulder. " You know, could be doing something better then this." she told him. Endymion looked up at the banner and smiled. "It's perfect. Michiru, how is everything coming along with those colors?" he said. "We're having trouble with pink, white, beige and sunflower yellow." she called. Saturn looked at the colors from afar and stated, "how about the white. Something simple.. not too plain. Besides, all the guests are going to be wearing different colors." Michiru nodded and marked down white. Saturn picked up her shoes and looked at Endymion. "Is it okay if I go out for a lil? I'll have my cellphone on." she asked. Endymion sighed and replied, "yes, you can. Just be back when the sun sets." Saturn smiled and headed out the door. She had to find a different dress then before. She had to find something that wasn't black.

Saturn looked at the different dresses and wonder what to buy. She had to have something different, considering most of the guests would probably wear white and beige. She looked around again, but paused when her cellphone went off. She opened it and saw that it was Endymion. "Am I in trouble again?" she asked. "No, I just thought you would like to know that you really don't have to come to the party. You can rest if you want." he told her. Saturn walked out of the store. "No, I have to be there. I mean, after all I'm still you and the Queen's protector."

"Who happens to be on leave."

"Who happpens to be on leave..." she echoed. "But that's besides the point. I mean, I have nothing to do tonight besides watch the same old movies over and over again."

Endymion sighed and replied, " okay,"

Saturn hung up the phone and paused in front of the window. She had found her dress for tonight.


	9. Chapter Eight

_(this chapter is going to be seriously short)_

Chapter Eight:

Back in the Business! But a Time of Peace...

Saturn opened the door about three months after the party (okay I _know _that time is flying by, but there is a reason for this. It'll come later in the story.) She looked at Endymion and Haruka, who was leaning against the desk. "Okay, what did I do now? Am I still on punishment for the whole party thing?" She asked. Endymion cleared his throat and replied, "That is in the past, Saturn. Haruka didn't really know who to use your Revolver, which caused you to use it. In other words, I think it is best that you have your Revolver back." Saturn crossed her arms, a smiled on her face. "Well, I must say... I don't understand." Endymion looked at her. He knew how she worked and believe it or not, this was one of her games. "What I'm trying to say is... well, you're back on the job... just don't get into too much crap." he stated. Saturn walked over to Haruka and placed her hand out. Haruka placed the Revolver in her hand and said, "be careful with that thing." Saturn rolled her eyes. "I should have told _you _that. You nearly shot me instead of the assassin." she stated. Saturn looked over at Endymion and stated, " I knew you guys would miss me." And with that, she walked out of the room. She headed down the hall, looking over her precious Revolver. "I've missed you a lot. I have to do some modifications and clean you... and then... you'll be as good as new." she thought. She turned the corner and saw Michiru and Setsuna talking about the baby shower. She contiued to the guest room, where she had been staying since the accident. Saturn opened the door and pulled out the tool kit for her gone. She took off her jacket and turned on the radio. She had to have time to herself to fix it. She knew that it would take much time to get it to perfection, but she knew that it would have a great effect later. She took the gun apart, humming to the music that came from the speakers. She heard the door open and looked at Trowa, Lita's brother. He had been in the military for only two years and he knew a few things about guns. He had came from American about two weeks ago to see his sister and to make sure that she was okay. "Sorry, I forgot this was your room." he stated. Saturn smiled a bit. "Yeah, the doors tend to look that same after awhile." she stated. She looked down at the gun and asked, " Were you a pilot?" Trowa looked at her, half way out the door. "You see my best friend was... he didn't tell me, but I found out." she stated. Trowa stood there. "Are you against them or something?" he asked. Saturn looked at him, her gray eyes staring at him. "No... I'm not..." she replied. Trowa sighed and looked out the window. "Yeah... I was a pilot... but it didn't last long. Once everything became peaceful on Earth and in Space, there was no use for me. So, I decided to join the military. Lita doesn't know, but I think she kinda does. Being a pilot seemed like a lot of work in the beginning, but once peace formed...well, it just became another job underneath someone's belt." he explained. Saturn smiled and replied, "thanks for the explaination. I just wondered how it was like.. being a pilot and all." Trowa smiled and walked out the door. She had to get back to work...

That night, Saturn went home. She had a lot of cleaning to do... considering all the dust and dirt that had collected since she was in the hospital and at the Palace. She opened the door and looked around. The blinds were still open and everything was still in place. She heaved a sigh and turned on the lights. She pulled off her jacket and closed the door. She threw it on the back of the couch and started to clean. She picked up some clothes and noticed Heero's jacket from the last time he was there. She turned the other way and headed to the kitchen. She turned on the water and begin to wash the dishes. She couldn't believe it... that jacket was still there. She placed the dish in the rack and contiued to wash. She had nothing to worry about. He was the last thing on her mind right now. She looked down at the glasses that sat in the sink. She sighed and turned off the water. She dried her hands off and opened the fridge. "Well, I have to go shopping in the morning." she thought. She closed it and went back into the front room. She picked up the jacket and went into her room. She turned on the lights and looked at the bed. She pulled off the sheets and blanket, remembering what had happened last. She threw them on the floor and went into the hall and grabbed new sheets and pillow cases. She then went into the kitchen and grabbed the Plege and cloth. She walked down the hall and stood in the doorway. There was so much on her mind at the moment that she really couldn't do anything with it. She sighed and placed the folded sheets and pillow cases on the bed. She took everything off her dresser and set them on the bed. She began to wipe down the top, thinking of how Heero and her had met in the beginning. She smiled a lil when she thought about it, but then it quickly turned into a frown when she thought about the last time she saw him. Her placed everything back on dresser and opened the sheets. She spread it across the bed and fixed it. She then sighed, looking at the sheets on the floor. She picked them up and went into the laundery room, turning on the washing machine. She then looked at Heero's jacket and thought about what she should do with it. She had thought about burning it or tossing it in the river... just like what she had done with the picture. She closed her eyes, trying to figure out what to do.

Once everything was cleaned and in the dryer, she went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She shedded her clothes and stood in the shower. She raised her head to the water that fell upon her, her eyes closed. She had to get him out of her mind. Everything was so... well, there wasn't a word for it just yet. She opened her eyes and smooth her black hair back. She looked at her shoulder and noticed the scar was going away. She grabbed the wash cloth and soap, still thinking about Heero. She ran the cloth against her left arm, thinking, " if he so appears anywhere, I should just kill him. I mean, after all... he tried to kill me and the King and the Queen." She turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around her and stepped out of the tub. She walked into her room and looked at her laptop. She had downloaded information about Heero from the Net. Now... she wondered if anything new had came up. She shook her head and grabbed clean clothes. She pulled the night shirt over her head and pulled the cover back. She needed a good night sleep to clear her head. Though, she was back in the Business.. it kinda sucked at the moment.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Nine Months Later, and a Suprising Visit and Being a Part-Time Mom

Saturn turned over to hit the alarm clock. She did not feel like getting up. She had not had a good night sleep due to the new neighbors upstairs and nightmares. She placed the pillow over her head and groaned. The sun's rays were peeping through the blinds, which she hated. Her gray eyes looked at the clock. She was not about to move an inch at 7:15am. She closed her eyes, and begin to doze off again, until the phone rung. She picked it up, but dropped it. She leaned half way off the bed to get it. "Hello?" she asked. "Saturn, where are you? Do you know what time it is?" she heard Haruka say. "What do you mean? Hold on a minute." she hit the clock and saw the real time. Cursing, she jumped out of bed and went to her closet. "You need a new clock. I've been trying to tell you that for two weeks now." Haruka stated. Saturn pulled on some pants and asked, "Why are you calling me?"

"I'm calling you because you are late for a meeting!"

Saturn took off the jeans and went through her closet and again, searching for her attire. "What have I missed?" she asked, pulling her red jumpsuit off the hanger (okay this one is like a jumpsuit, but its like she's wearing shorts). She pulled them on her legs and went over to her drawer and found her black tanktop. She pulled it over her head and listened to Haruka. "Nothing really, just the fact that Serenity is going on a business trip and that Trowa has volenteered to be her bodyguard." She grabbed her black tennis shoes and went into the bathroom. She turned on the water and said, "I'll see you in a few." she hung up the phone and began to brush her teeth.

She raced down the hall, opened the door and stood there calmly. "Sorry, Endymion..." she whispered, looking at him. She walked to her seat and sat down. She adjusted in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "We were just discussing Trowa's duty. As Haruka has stated, he is going to fill in the spot of Serenity and Rini's bodyguard. I have decided that it is best that you stay here due to the fact the you are the only one who seems to know when someone will attack me." Ednymion explained. Saturn looked over the folder that Setsuna had passed her. "Well, have you run this by Serenity?" she asked. "I did this morning. She is completely fine with this. She says its best anyway." Endymion replied. Saturn closed the folder and looked at him.

"Still, I think we should send someone else as well. Trowa alone is enough, but just in case. After all, it is your daughter who is also going."

Endymion folded his hands and looked at. "She has a point," Michiru stated. Saturn looked around the room, trying to figure out who would be best for the job. "How about you send Rei and Lita. After all, Lita hasn't seen her brother for two years. I think she has a right to have a say in this." Saturn stated. Endymion nodded, his eyes closed. "Well, that sounds about right. Other then that, I think everything is clear. There maybe some changes, but..."

"Or have to Queen leave Rini with us." Setsuna said.

Everyone looked at her. "Oh no... I'm not raising anymore babies. Saturn was a handful!" Haruka exclaimed. Saturn looked at her and replied, "Setsuna has a point. If Rini stays with you, then maybe it will make everything just a lil clear on the bodyguard situation." "But either way you look at it, it still puts the princess in danger." Michiru stated. Saturn stood up and walked to the door. "Then, it looks like I'll have to look after her." she walked out before anyone could say anything.

She walked down the hall, hoping to find the Queen. She didn't want to do this, but she didn't need the princess in danger either. She turned the corner and looked into the Queen's chambers. She was in her seat, by the window, humming to the sleeping one year old. She lightly knocked and Serenity looked at her. "Saturn... how are you?" she asked, as Saturn walked in. "I'm fine. I was kinda late this morning for the meeting.. but that's besides the point. I came in here to talk to you about the trip you are making." Serenity looked at her with worried eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about, I assure you. The thing is we were trying to come up with a way that doesn't places the princess in any danger. So, I came down with the nearest solution, and I didn't have time to hear what everyone thought. I think it is best that you leave Rini with me for those few days. I understand that you don't want to, but if we send her on that trip with you, we have to have the best bodyguards protecting you both. As you know Trowa is going, but he can't work alone. We were thinking about sending Lita and Rei to help out, but still it wouldn't be enough. The King wants me to stay here because of what has happened and the fact that I know what is plotted against him."

Serenity looked at her sleeping daughter and smiled, "I know she will be in good hands if I leave her here with you." Serenity looked at Saturn and she smiled. "I will do everything to protect her."

That night, Saturn heard the doorbell sound throughout the Great Hall. Rei opened the door as Saturn walked up to her. She looked at the young man who stood in the doorway and pulled out her Revolver. "I should have known you were coming back. It only took you 13 months this time? Kinda slow, eh, Heero?" she asked. Heero looked at her. "Put the gun away, Saturn. I came to talk to you. But it looks like you don't want to." Rei walked from the front door, going to get Endymion. Saturn glared at him in return. "Why should I talk to you! You tried to kill me when I was in the hospital!Of all places, Heero!" She snapped. Heero's bangs covered his eyes.

"I know... you don't have to remind me. I had to do it. You had interferred with my plan. Do you think I _wanted _to do that? If you had just let me kill h-"

Saturn slapped him with the back of her gun. "If I would have let you killed Endymion, I would have killed you and myself. I thought you loved me, Heero. I loved you.. I even told you, but that didn't matter, did it! And now, your ass shows up 13 months later at the front door of the Palace, thinking I was going to take you back? You're more of an ass then I thought you were."

Heero looked at her. " I came back to tell you that I was sorry okay. I know what I did was wrong, believe me I have learned from that. If you knew where I have been for the pass few months, then maybe you would talk to me then. I have been trying hard to come to terms of what happened, trying to tell myself that I needed to tell you that I really do love you, but all you can do is-"

He paused when Endymion walked up behind Saturn. She turned around and looked at him, trying to figure out what he was going to do. "Alright... I know who you are. Saturn has told me everything about you. So, what are you doing here, out of jail?" Endymion asked. Saturn looked at him with puzzled eyes. "Jail?" she thought. Heero pulled out his wallet and handed it to Endymion. "I'm working for the CTSA(Crstayl Tokyo's Secrect Agency), now. I came here to inform you that if you need our protection, we can provide it." Endymion looked at him. "So, your boss has informed you about Serenity's departure?" he asked. Heero nodded and handed him papers. "If you need our service, please just send these back. If you don't need our service then just call the 1-800 number at the bottom. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." Heero turned around and walked down the steps. Endymion looked at Saturn as she watched him walk to his car. "I know what he is capable of... I know that he has tried to kill me and my wife, but it wasn't his fault. He was only going on orders. I know that he has hurt you and I don't blame you for not giving him another chance, but know this: everyone isn't perfect. They do start off rusty when you run into them again. But I promise you... things do get better." he told her. Saturn stood in the doorway alone, trying to figure out what she should do.

Three days later, Saturn stood at the gate of the airport. Rini laid asleep in her arms as Serenity made sure to go over everything. "Don't worry... she's in good hands." Saturn stated. Serenity looked at Saturn with a sad smile. "I just haven't been away from her before." she stated. Saturn smiled and looked at Trowa and Lita. "You take care of her. She has to come back home to her daughter and her husband." she stated. Lita and Trowa nodded in union and walked onto the plane. Serenity kissed Rini on her forehead and smiled at Saturn. "Take good care of her." she stated. Saturn watched as Serenity got on the plane and Saturn waved goodbye.

That afternoon, Saturn sat in the kitchen, feeding Rini. She looked at the baby food and asked, "How do you eat this stuff?" Rini looked at her with wide eyes and smiled. Saturn placed the food in her mouth and heard the kitchen door open. She looked up and noticed Endymion. "King Endymion, is everything okay? This is like the tenth time you've been in here." she stated. Endymion smiled falsely and replied, "yeah... I just have a lot of paperwork." He sat down next to her and looked at Rini. "Well, it looks like you'll be spending time with your father for a few weeks." He stated. Rini looked at him with wide eyes, just staring. Then, she looked at Saturn and moved her little arms as if she wanted to be picked up. Saturn blinked a few times, looking at her. Rini began to fuss and she picked her up. "Alright... I'm sorry. I just thought you would want to go to your father." she stated, grabbing the wet cloth that was on the counter. She wipped away the mess from her mouth and smiled. "There.. all better." Rini smiled, giggling a bit. Endymion looked at Saturn and stated, "She's fond of you." She looked at him and watched him get up. "Well, I better get back to that paperwork. Anyway, she's due for a nap. I guess I'll see you two later." he said. Saturn looked at Rini and walked to the window. "You know, everything in life has it's purpose. Don't let some cheap guy screw you over." she stated. Rini looked at her in confusion. Saturn sighed and headed out the door. "What should I read you? Or do you want to give me some ideas?"

Once Rini was put to sleep ( I know it sounds like Rini is a dog put to death...-- sorry about that) Saturn walked onto the balcony of her room and looked at the sunset. She knew that Heero was up to something, she just didn't know what. She looked down and sighed. She couldn't believe it... she was still in love with him... but it wasn't like before. It was just some spark inside her that made her feel that she needed to be with him, but she ignored it most of the time. She looked up at the setting sun and thought, "Just how long do you plan on killing me like this? What do you have plan?" She looked at the sky and saw two birds fly by. She walked back inside and picked up Rini. She would put her in her crib tonight and see if Endymion needed any help with the paperwork he still hadn't finished. She walked down the hall and began to hum. Even though Rini was fast asleep, she had a feeling that she could hear her. She walked passed the Great Hall and headed upstairs. She turned the corner and went over to the pink crib. "I swear I have never seen so much freakin' pink in my life." Saturn thought aloud as she placed Rini down. She smiled softly and headed back outside. She stopped at the dresser and turned on the monitor, just in case. She walked down the hall and stood in the doorway of Endymion's chambers. Papers were scatter all over the place: his desk, the floor, and even in some chairs. Endymion himself was sitting at his desk, his head on the desk, as if to be stressed out or sleep. Saturn knocked on the door and Endymion sat straight up, a paper sticking to his forehead. "Um... King Endymion, do you need any help with the paperwork?" she asked, walking in completely. Endymion looked at her with a smile after ripping the paper from off his head. "Thanks..." he told her as she sat down. She grabbed some papers and looked at them. "Well, are you looking over the paperwork from the battle between Earth and Space with the Gundam Pilots?" she asked. Endymion shuffle some papers and replied, "Some what... I'm trying to figure out what those pilots did with their machines." he told her. She looked at the paper and noticed that Trowa's signature was on one. "Well, he was the owner of HeavyArms." she thought. She then looked at another design and stood up. "Wait a minute!" She thought. Endymion looked up at her as if he read her mind. "Something wrong?" he asked. Saturn shook her head no as she sat back down. She had seen this Gundam a long time ago... about two years after she had moved away. She looked at the name and smirked. "Gundam Wing Zero..." She looked up at Endymion and asked, " Have you found out anything about this one?" Endymion looked at her from his paperwork. "Afraid not... that's the only one that I can't figure out the Pilot for." Saturn thought it was best to ask a certain someone about this...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Something to Be...

Two years had passed since the last time he saw her. He was in his office at CTSA, looking over some paperwork that had mysteriously ended up on his desk. He only thought that it had just come in, but then again, there was always his partner, Wu Fei, who didn't like doing his own work. He sighed roughly and placed his head on the desk. "This is going to take forever! I'm suppose to be off!" he thought, out loud.

"Is that so?"

Heero looked up and looked at his boss. A young woman in her mid twenties, about 25 or 26 years of age. She had long black hair and light purple eyes. Her business suit was a dark gray color, a color that matched her well. But, this was his partner's cousin. Heero sat up and replied, "sorry, I'm just a bit frustrated right now." She walked in and went around his desk. She leaned against it and asked, "My cousin's paperwork?" Heero shrugged, unsure to who's paperwork it really was. "Well, how about you go ahead home. I know that you need the time off. Take tomorrow off as well." she stated. Heero smiled at her and thanked her. She grabbed the paperwork and Heero got his jacket. "Oh, Miss Rei. I thought I let you know that Wu Fei hasn't shown up yet for work." he stated. Rei looked at him with hate in her eyes. "He hasn't!" she roared. Heero looked at her with fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"It's not your fault, Mr Yuy." she said calmly. Heero watched as she walked out the door. He was certain that Wu Fei was in some trouble... thanks to his big mouth.

* * *

Saturn walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled as she looked at the young girl, who smiled at her. "Saturn!" Rini yelped, jumping out of her father's arms. Saturn held her into a hug and smiled. "Well, hello to you to Rini." Saturn laughed. Endymion smiled and then looked at Saturn. "Are you sure that she can stay for a few hours? I mean, I'll take her with me if I-"

"Endymion, you worry too much." Saturn stated. "Yeah, Papa... you worry too much!" Rini stated. Endymion sighed, realizing his defeat. "You go ahead to your meeting. When it's over, just give me a call and I'll bring her home." she stated. Rini smiled at her father and Endymion kissed her cheek. "Behave... the both of you." he stated, looking at them both. Rini waved bye and Saturn asked, "When haven't we behaved?" Endymion looked at her seriously and she replied, "Hey, that was one time, and she's the one who side into the cake." Endymion shook his head and turned to head towards the garage. "See you later!" Rini called. Endymion smiled and waved good bye to his only daughter.

Saturn closed the door and placed Rini on her feet. " Alright, after we have lunch, we'll go to the park and get ice cream. How does that sound?" she asked. Rini smiled goofily and replied, "Great!" Saturn shook her head and went into the kitchen. She had basically raised Rini since Endymion and Serenity were swamped with paperwork and meetings. She still was a body guard when needed, but, now-a-days... she was Rini's older sister. She had taught her some simple things... everything a toddler needed to know. She opened the fridge and looked around. "What should we eat?" she thought, out loud.

"Ramen Noddles!" Rini stated, trying her best to get into a chair, by the table. Saturn looked at her and asked, "Alright, princess. What kind do you want?" Rini sat there in thought, trying to decide between chicken and beef. "Chicken!" Saturn smiled and went over to the cabinets, by the sink. She grabbed the packet and placed it on the counter, by the stove. She then went to her dish rack and grabbed a pot.

"Daddy says that you've changed over the passed few years..."

Saturn looked up at Rini. She was playing with her Luna P, not really looking at her. "Is that true?" she asked, looking at her. Saturn showed a smile and replied, "A part of me has changed, yes... but I'm still your big sister. You don't worry about it. You just be you." Rini nodded, and went back to her playing. Saturn turned around and looked at the block of noddles in the water. It was true... she did change... her heart at least.

Later that afternoon, Saturn and Rini were at the park. Saturn was watching Rini from a safe distance, which she thought was fine. She could remember when she was that age and Endymion was watching over her. She smiled at the thought and heard her cell phone go off. She looked at the caller id and picked it up. "Hey, Saturn, what are you doing tonight?" Lita asked. Saturn looked over at Rini and replied, "Nothing, unless the King and Queen want me to watch Rini tonight. Why?"

"How about you come with me and Trowa tonight. We're going out, you know, to have a few drinks."

"I really don't know..." she looked over at Rini again.

"Oh, come on... it'll be fun. You may meet someone new..."

Saturn sighed, knowing that Lita wouldn't have 'no' as an answer. "Alright...I'll tag along.. but that doesn't mean that I'm going to flirt." she stated.

"Alright... you don't have to flirt... I'll just send all the guys towards you." She stated.

Saturn hung up the phone and looked at Rini, who was standing before her. "I have to go potty." Rini stated. Saturn nodded and took her hand. She knew that somewhere in the long run, she would regret going out tonight.

* * *

That night, Heero sat at the bar with Wu Fei. He couldn't believe that he got himself suckered into something as going out for a drink or 2. He looked over at his partner, and noticed that he was trying to flirt with some girl. He rolled his eyes and sipped the liquor. He should have stuck with his gut instinct and stayed home. He sighed and knew that if he left now, Wu Fei would start some scene. Suddenly, Wu Fei threw his arm around Heero and Heero looked at him. "See, this is my partner in crime, Ladies." Wu Fei stated, looking at the two blondes. Heero didn't say anything. "He's a bit of a boy next door... you know how those guys are. He broke up with some girl two years ago... he hasn't had a date since then."

_Hey man_

_I don't wanna hear about love no more_

_I don't wanna talk about how I feel_

_I don't really wanna be me no more_

_Dress down, now, I look a lil too_

_Boy next door_

_Maybe I should find a downtown whore_

_That'll make me look hardcore_

_I need you to tell me what to stand for_

"Thank you, Wu Fei, for telling them my life story!" Heero snapped, unwrapping his partner's arms from his neck. He picked up his glass and held his head back, the drink disappearing. Wu Fei smiled and replied, "That's the spirit!" Heero said nothing, but he knew that he had changed for the better.

_I've been looking for something_

_Something I've never seen_

_We're all looking for something_

_Something to be..._

On the other side of the bar, Trowa, Lita and Saturn sat. Saturn was between them, sipping her whiskey. Lita was talking to some guy she had ran into on the way in, and Trowa was talking to some girl that he had bumped into on the way to the bar. Saturn, on the other hand, was watching surroundings, wondering what the hell she was doing there. She sighed and placed the glass down. She had to get back into her old self. She hung her head low and placed her hand in the air. "Yes, ma'am?" the bartender asked, cleaning a glass. She looked at him and replied, " could I switch my glass to a shot glass?" He nodded and then asked, "same drink?" She nodded and the bartender was off to get her glass. Saturn felt someone tap her on her shoulder and she looked at Lita. "Hey, you okay?" she asked. Saturn showed her a smile. "Yeah... I'm fine..." she replied. She turned back around and looked at the shot glass before her. She picked it up and listened to the sappy love song that was playing. She leaned her head back and swallowed. Her face turned into a sour expression. She hadn't taken a shot of whiskey like that in two years. Sure, she drunk whiskey every now and then, but taking it as a shot drink... that was always her specailty. She coughed and the bartender looked at her. "You okay?" he asked. Saturn managed a smiled and replied, "yeah... just haven't had a _shot _of whiskey in a while." she stated. The bartender chuckled and placed a glass of water on the counter. "Take your time. There's no need to rush it." she heard. Saturn watched as he walked off to attened the other side of his bar. Saturn sipped the water and heard, "Well, you've been trying to catch the Bartender all along." Saturn looked at Lita, who had a sly expression on her face. "No, honestly... I just-"

"Yeah... sure."

_Hey man_

_Play another one of those heart break songs_

_Tell another story how things go wrong_

_And they never get back_

_My pain is a platinum stack_

_Take that shit back_

_You don't wanna be me when it all goes wrong_

_You don't wanna see me with the houselights on_

_I'm a lil too headstrong_

_Stand tall_

_I don't wanna get walked on..._

Saturn turned her gaze to her drink. She had about enough of heart break. She decided that she really didn't need a man in her life. She had been hurt so many times that she ended up in the hospital at one point. She closed her eyes and wondered why she allowed him to walk all over her... how he was able to do anything and get away with it, without her knowing. She looked up and saw the bartender in front of her. "Are you going to give it another try or do you want to change your drink?" he asked, a slight smile on his face. Saturn smirked and replied, "I'm going to give it another shot." He nodded and walked over to someone new, who just arrived. She picked her glass up and looked at it. She inhaled her breath and Lita and Trowa looked at her. She tilted her head back, this time the drink not tasting as sour as it did before. She slammed the shot glass down and smiled at herself. "About damn time we got the old Saturn back!" Lita stated, throwing her arm around her friend.

_I can't stand what I'm starting to be_

_I can't stand the people that I'm starting to need_

_There's so much now_

_That can go wrong_

_And I don't need somebody_

_Trying to help it along_

_It's the same old song_

_Everybody says you've been away too long_

_Everybody anna tell you what went wrong_

_Wanna make you an icon_

_Till you believe that they're right..._

Heero stood up and looked over at Wu Fei. " I'm going home. I have no need to stay here." he stated. Wu Fei looked at Heero. "Oh, come on! You've got to get over ... whatever her name is. You are a new person with a new life! Stay a lil longer and hang with me and the girls." he stated, talking about the two who were sitting by him. Heero looked at him and replied, "No, unlike you, I have to keep up with my work."he stated, walking towards the door. Wu Fei shrugged and looked at the two women. "Ah, he's a sore loser. He thinks he should shut himself down just because some girl broke his heart two years ago."

* * *

Saturn got up and burped. Lita and Trowa looked at her and she smiled. "I better head home. Knowing me, I'll have a hangover in the morning. Plus... I think I have a meeting with Endymion in the morning." she stated. Lita smiled and replied, "Alright, be careful." Saturn waved good bye and headed out towards home. She had her keys in her front pocket along with her id. In her back pocket was her cell phone. She grabbed her black jacket from the coat rack and pulled it onto her shoulders. She opened the door and headed up the stairs. She paused when she looked up and saw a certain someone.

_My December plays..._

Heero looked at her as she stared at him. She was completely different from that last time he saw her. Her eyes were still cold, but hint of warmth laid hidden. Her long hair was now short, only up to the top of her chest. She wasn't the Saturn he had known before. Saturn couldn't believe it... the man that had torn her heart out some years ago was now before her. "Excuse me..." she whispered, avoiding eye contact with him as she passed. Heero looked in another direction and moved away. This wasn't the young woman he had known before... he really didn't understand it. Was he losing his eye sight?

Saturn walked along the sidewalk, listening to the night life around her. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her when she saw Heero in the hall of that Bar. She sighed and placed her hands in her jacket's pockets. She looked up at the sky and thought that maybe it was time to call it quits. Nothing had happened since then and the King and Queen had enough people ready to guard and protect them. She looked down and realized that she really didn't need any of it. She had to make a choice. She could live there, with all the horrible memories of that life she had or she could pack up her things and leave.

Heero closed the door to his apartment and took off his jacket. The darkness that surrounded him was perfect for the mood he was in. He threw it onto the couch and walked into the kitchen. He couldn't believe that Saturn was in the same bar as he. The chances of that was a million to one. He grabbed the glass of water and went to his room. He needed to sleep... he just had to get his mind off of her...

Saturn stepped out of the shower, her towel wrapped around her. She sighed heavily and went into her room for her clothes. She looked through her drawers for some pjs, her mind drifting back and forth to why Heero was there at the bar. She then uncovered her father's scarf and her eyes saden.

Heero laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep. The thought of seeing Saturn today was just on his mind and the fact that she changed... he turned over and stared at the opened window, the rain falling against it. He wondered what she was doing... how she was... what she thought of him now-a-days.

Saturn pulled back the black covers and looked out the window. She knew that Heero was home... she had seen his light go off in his room. She shook her thought out of her head and got into her warm bed. She brought the coveres to her chin as she looked out the window. No word from him... nothing... not even a letter... and then suddenly they run into each other at a bar? She closed her eyes, tears falling to her pillow. "Papa... I'm so confused." she thought, gripping her other pillow. She had never been that confused in her life...

Heero closed his eyes, wondering what would have happened if they had never met again those two years ago.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Time & Time Again

That morning, Saturn decided to take Rini to the park again. She had loved spending her time with the young princess, due to the fact that she had a lot of time. There was much more to life then just killing people, she had thought some time ago. She closed the door to her apartment and dialed the phone number to the Palace.

"Hello?"

Saturn smiled at the voice her 'mother'. "Hey, Michiru. Is Endymion or Serenity around?"

"Well, Serenity is off in a meeting with Rei and Lita. Endymion is in his office...Do you want me to transfer?"

"Yeah... that would get great."

There was a small silence as she walked down the hall. "Hello?"

"Endymion, Hey."

"Saturn, what's going on?"

" Oh, I thought I would let you know that I'm on my way to pick up Rini."

"Oh, she's waiting for you. She's been dressed since about ten this morning."

"Really? Well, tell her I'm on my way."

"Will do. I'll see you when you get here."

Saturn hung up the phone and placed it in her back pocket. She took the elevator downstairs to the main part of the building. She stood there, trying to figure out they would do after the day at the park. There was so much to do, but there was just... she closed her eyes, thinking that maybe she should consider on dating. She smirked, "Yeah... me dating? Please... I don't need-" her cell phone when off again and she looked at her caller id. "Hello, Lita... what do you want?" She heard the young woman giggle on the other line and replied, "Hey, I thought you would like to go out to dinner with Trowa and me. I thought it would be okay, considering you're always in that apartment of yours." Saturn rolled her eyes and walked off the elevator. "Well, I guess... What time are you talking?" she asked. There was a small pause and then she heard, "About seven-ish... is that okay?" Saturn waved to the sercuity guard and then looked at her watch. "That'll do...I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Rini raced over to Saturn once she came inside the door. "Saturn... are we going to go?" she asked. Saturn smiled and then looked at Endymion, who had appeared from his office. "You have everything?" Endymion asked his daughter. "Yes, Papa... I do." she stated. Saturn smiled and said, " I'll bring her home in a lil bit." Endymion nodded and then reached into his pocket. "Lita told me to give this to you. She said that if you have any questions to call her." he stated. Saturn raised an eyebrow and wondered what it was. She opened the folded piece of paper and looked at the numbers. She looked at Endymion and he shrugged. Saturn grabbed Rini's hand and walked to the door. She wondered what this meant.

At the park...

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Calm down... it's okay... believe me." Lita stated.

Saturn couldn't believe it! Lita had given the bartender her phone number and the piece of folded paper with the numbers on it was his. "I can't believe you, Lita! I didn't want the guy's phone number!" she told her.

"Would you calm down? After you left he came over and asked about you."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I just told him that you were a friend of mines and then he wondered if you going out with someone. I told him I didn't know, even though I knew you weren't really going out with anyone, and he gave me his number and I gave him yours."

Saturn sat there as she looked over where Rini was playing. She couldn't believe it... a guy was actually interested in her. She sighed and stated, "We're going to talk about this at lunch. Don't think you're off the hook." She hung up the phone and looked over at Rini. She just could say no... not to mention the guy was really cute. Rini walked over to her and asked, "Can we go to the Ice Cream Place?" Saturn smiled and grabbed her hand. "Yes we can, Rini."

They walked out out the shop and headed back to the park. Saturn had spoiled her enough, even though the King and Queen did most of it. She watched as Rini sat on the swing set with her strawberry ice cream. She smiled a bit, wondering if being a parent was all that great. She would really know anyway. She turned around to head to the bench, but paused when she saw Heero.

"What do you want? Are you here trying to kill me again?" she asked in a cold tone. Heero looked at her and replied, "I just want to get something clear is all." he told her. Saturn walked over to the bench and sat down, her smoothie in hand. "I really don't want to talk to you." she told him straight out. Heero looked at her with a blank expression. "So, tell me... everything is over right?"

She looked at him with a glare. "Damn right!"

Heero stood there. "Then tell me you don't love me anymore and I'll leave you alone."

Saturn stood up and looked Heero straight in the eyes. "I don't love you anymore, Heero. You've put me through so much Hell that I can't even count for it. I don't love you anymore, and I hope that you understand that this may be the end of our friendship as well. I know I did you wrong and you did me wrong. So, if you think about it... we're even.. neutral... So, Heero... this is good bye... for good." She walked around him and called for Rini. Rini raced over and took her hand. Saturn knew what she had said and done was true. She could not bare being walked on, put through Hell and in the hospital again. "Who was that, big sis?" Rini asked. Saturn looked down at her and replied, "Someone just asking for directions."

* * *

Nightfall, Saturn went through her closet for some clothes. She didn't know what to wear, really. She was out of options! She hit the wall with her fist and yelled. "This is not like me!" she thought, looking at her closet. She decided to go with something simple and downright... not her. She reached for the box on the top shelf and pulled it down. She opened it and sighed. It was the only thing she hadn't worn. Endymion and Serenity had given to her as a gift, considering most of her clothes were jeans, t-shirts, tanks tops, and etc. She pulled it out of the bos and looked at it. It was black, which she liked. She held it up and looked at in the mirror. "This thing is short!" she stated, looking at her reflection. She then realized what she could do with it. She smiled and went back into her closet for a pair of light blue jeans and black boots.

Lita sat back in her seat and sighed. "Maybe it was a bad idea. I mean, after all, she didn't sound like she wanted to come." Trowa looked at his sister and stated, "She could be running late. You know how she likes to back in entrance."

"You got that right."

The two turned around and looked at Saturn. She was wearing a tube top that looked like a dress, but really wasn't. She had chosen a nice pair of jeans and matching boots. "What have done with Saturn?" Trowa and Lita asked in unsion. Saturn sat down and order a shot of whiskey. "Are you sure that is what you want?" the server asked. Saturn glared at him and he walked away. "Nothing, just gave her a new look." she stated. Trowa cleared his throat and Lita looked at her.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Why the hell you gave that guy my phone number!"

Trowa looked at his sister. "You gave the bartender her phone number? I thought you were joking about that."

Lita smiled and replied, " He was interested in you. Come on, Sat. You need to loosen up a bit. You're not the person we knew a few years ago. Even though you were a body guard, you were still this let loose young woman who would give the finest guy her phone number."

Saturn looked down. Lita was right about that. She was that person... before she met Heero again and he screwed everything up. The waiter placed her drink before her and she looked up. "I guess you guys are right... maybe I do need to loosen up. But, it takes time to go back to being yourself again." she stated. Lita and Trowa nodded. She sipped the shot glass and asked, "So, what's his name?"

"His name is Eclipse. He's really cute."

"I figured that."

"I mean, under some light, he looks cuter."

"And?"

"He graduated from Tokyo University, top of his class. He majored in... now what was it... E... Eggtyology? Trowa, what did he major in?"

"Egyptology, sis."

"Yeah, that. And he also majored in... what is it?"

"Physics?"

"Yeah, anyway, he's a real cool person... I asked him why he had become a bartender and he replied-"

"I'm only earning extra money to go back to school for a doctorate."

The all looked up at the young man who had mysteriously appeared. (okay... I'm going to sum this up... he looks like Eclipse from Demon Diary... only human... I didn't mean for that to happen, but I just finished reading book one again.) Saturn stared at the guy with dark blue, streaked with gray eyes. "I was going to talk to you myself, but you left." he stated. Saturn stood up and smiled, "It's quite alright... but still, you should have said something." Eclipse smiled, blushing a bit. Lita smirked and asked, "Hey, you want to join us?"

"Sure, but I was wondering if..." He looked over at Saturn. "I was wondering if I could take you to the movies... Just a movie and nothing more." Saturn smiled and looked down. God, right now she felt like she was back in high school. She looked up and looked at Eclipse. "Sure... we can go do that." she stated. Eclipse smiled and Saturn grabbed her jacket. "Sorry, you guys, but I have to go. See you around."

* * *

After the movie, Eclipse drove Saturn home. She sat in silence, thinking of what she had suddenly done. "Oh, it's for the best. Heero can rot in Hell for all I care." She thought. "So, your friend Lita said that you work for the King and Queen. What's that like?" she heard. She looked over at him and replied, "It's okay... something that you have under your belt of jobs. I work under them only because it's like a family tradition... you know, your parents protected their parents thing." Eclipse turned a corner and asked, "Which apartments?" he asked. Saturn pointed to the one that was painted dark blue. He pulled over at the front entrance and smiled at her. "Well, my lady. This is where I let you off." he stated. Saturn smiled at him and asked, " I know it's none of my business, but have you ever have anyone hurt you to the point that you think that if you see them again... it'll only make things worst?" Eclipse turned off his care and looked straight ahead. "Yeah... it was my last year in college and my ex was finishing her finals. She told me that after college would end, she would move in with me. I was excited about it, know that it would be really cool. Then... I found her with my best friend at a party. She told me she was sick and I told her that I was going to a party... I didn't think to see her with him." He looked over at her and saw concern in her eyes. "It's alright. I'm over her now... I have a new life." he stated, smiling. Saturn looked down, thinking about the words. Eclipse got out of the car and opened the door. "Here you go, My Lady." he teased. Saturn took his hand and got out. She smiled at him and he blushed. They walked over to the door and Saturn turned around. "Well, thanks for the movie... I just wished that we met in a better way."she told him. Eclipse laughed and replied, "Yeah, but it's better now then later on in life." Saturn nodded and tiptoed, kissing his cheek. Eclipse blinked a bit and blushed. "Good night, Mr. Bartender." she teased. Eclipse nodded and replied, "Good night." He watched as she walked into the door of the apartment building. He had to admit, she was a really different person. 


End file.
